Te retrouver
by Alounet
Summary: Le Chapelier Fou parvient à se sauver du pays des Merveilles mais tombe accidentellement dans le pays Imaginaire et y rencontre un certain pirate...


**Titre** : Te retrouver

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : K +

**Catégorie** : Romance

**Couple** : Killian Jones, le Capitaine Crocher / Jefferson, le Chapelier Fou

**Avertissements** : Je met en place un couple à caractère slash.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série ne sont pas à moi !

**Notes** : Je pense que beaucoup savent maintenant que je suis tombé raide dingue amoureux de Killian Jones, notre capitaine Crochet dans Once Upon a Time. Depuis son apparition je cherche le moyen d'écrire une fiction sur eux. Puis je suis tombé sur un montage de lui et du Chapelier Fou et là, comme une évidence, j'ai su que je devais écrire quelque chose sur ce potentiel couple ! J'espère que ce que j'ai fait vous plaira !

Sinon je vous le rappelle encore et encore, le premier numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire !

* * *

Killian Jones était confortablement installé contre un rocher, aux abords de la plage. Grâce à sa longue vue, il explorait les alentours pour être sur de débusquer un potentiel ennemi qui débarquerait au loin.

Son bateau était amarré non loin de lui, son équipage travaillant d'arrache pied pour préparer le prochain départ à travers le pays Imaginaire. Pays qu'ils visitaient depuis maintenant près de quinze jours.

Lasse de rester inactif à ne rien faire, Killian, ou plus récemment renommé le capitaine Crochet à cause d'un crocodile nommé Rumplestinskin, décida de se lancer dans une petite exploration des environs. Il abandonna ainsi son rocher pour s'engouffrer aux abords de la forêt qui juxtaposait la plage.

Quelques minutes après, Killian entendit déjà un bruit suspect. Lorsqu'il regarda à côté de lui, il vit une étrange fumée apparaître puis une silhouette se dessiner. Le capitaine resta derrière un arbre afin d'observer attentivement le phénomène qu'il venait de voir.

Un homme se redressait, ramassant un chapeau, tout en frottant ses vêtements. L'homme en question avait une certaine allure et surtout, n'était pas déplaisant à regarder.

Killian n'avait jamais était difficile en matière de sexe. Si celle qu'il pensait être son véritable amour était décédée, avant de la rencontrer, le pirate avait eu diverses aventures aussi bien avec des femmes qu'avec des hommes. Souvent dans le but d'assouvir sa supériorité et d'infliger une certaine correction à certaines personnes. Cependant, jamais encore ne s'était-il réellement amouraché d'un homme.

Et l'homme qu'il observait maintenant semblait différent des autres, de plus, il avait l'air complètement perdu.

Par sécurité, Killian sortit son épée de son étui et il signala sa présence d'un geste brusque en apparaissant face au jeune homme. Son épée dressée devant lui, il demanda :

-Qui es tu magicien ?

L'homme qui tenait toujours son chapeau dans les mains émit un mouvement de recul, surpris de l'apparition du pirate face à lui.

-Je ne suis pas un magicien.

-D'ou viens tu ? Comment es tu arrivé ici ?

Killian tournait autour de l'homme, observant bien autour de lui qu'aucune autre personne n'arriverait à l'improviste, son épée toujours pointée vers la gorge de l'inconnu.

-Je viens du pays des Merveilles, dirigé par la Reine de Cœur.

Killian écouta attentivement le récit de l'homme, sachant très bien qu'il était difficile d'accéder au pays des merveilles et surtout, qu'un seul homme à sa connaissance en était capable :

-Tu es le Chapelier Fou ?

Le dit Chapelier se contenta d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de la tête. Il reprit :

-J'essayais de rentrer chez moi, dans mon Royaume, pour... Pour retrouver ma fille.

Killian se mit à rire. Cet homme se voulait touchant à lui raconter cette histoire, mais pour un pirate tel que lui, ce genre de choses ne l'intéressait guère.

-Je suis au regret de t'apprendre que tu t'es trompé de Royaume, répondit ironiquement Killian.

Le Chapelier Fou regarda aux alentours, cherchant à savoir dans quel lieu il pouvait bien avoir atterrit. Devant cet état de fait, Killian ajouta toujours malicieusement :

-Bienvenue au Pays Imaginaire.

-Le Pays Imaginaire ?

Le Chapelier comprenant qu'il n'était pas arrivé au bon endroit décida en lui même de repartir aussitôt à l'aide de son chapeau. Il commença à poser ce dernier au sol pour le faire à nouveau tourner et s'en aller, mais Killian l'arrêta aussitôt, attrapant le chapeau du bout de son épée pour le récupérer :

-Tu ne vas pas nous quitter si vite ?

Killian garda le chapeau dans ses mains, faisant maintenant face au Chapelier. Il baissa la garde de son épée, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de l'individu face à lui. Cependant, le jeune homme l'intriguait profondément. Etait-ce cette détresse que l'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux ? Ou bien ce charisme qu'il pouvait dégager sans même dire un seul mot ?

Face à face avec lui, Killian lui dit :

-Laisse moi au moins le plaisir de t'inviter sur mon navire. Voyager entre les mondes doit être exténuant.

-Monsieur, commença Jefferson avant que Killian ne l'interrompe :

-Capitaine, je préfère. Capitaine Crochet.

Le Chapelier avala sa salive, reprit son souffle et entama à nouveau :

-Capitaine... Comprenez, je dois impérativement repartir le plus tôt possible. Voilà des mois que j'ai quitté le Royaume à cause de la Reine et... Il faut...

L'émotion du Chapelier se voulait réellement sincère et, bizarrement, Killian en fut touché. C'était étrange car en règle générale, il n'était jamais touché par les destins tragiques qu'il pouvait entendre de la part d'inconnu. Mais il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme de différent qui le perturbait.

Le Chapelier Fou ne pleurait pas, mais dans le son de sa voix et dans son regard, tout indiquait qu'il était réellement désespéré, ne sachant pas s'il était ou non arrivé quelque chose à sa fille.

-Ta fille t'a peut-être oublié, si cela fait des mois, répondit Killian qui se voulait méchant sans réellement savoir y mettre la conviction.

-Elle ne l'est pas, assura le Chapelier. Je sais qu'elle est vivante. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, je le saurais.

Killian ne répondit rien, réfléchissant à la portée des propos de l'homme face à lui. Puis il lui dit :

-C'est ce qu'on appelle l'amour je suppose ? Ressentir et savoir si la personne que l'on aime est en danger, même séparé par d'autres mondes.

-Si vous comprenez ça, alors Capitaine, laissez moi repartir...

Killian n'était pas sur de comprendre réellement la portée de ce que pouvait être l'amour. Oui il avait aimé Milah, il avait était attristé par la mort de cette dernière, parce qu'il tenait à elle. Mais elle n'était pas le véritable amour que chaque personne est destiné à rencontrer. Lui, ne l'avait toujours pas rencontré.

-Et si je t'offrais une vie à l'abri du besoin, sur mon navire, en ma compagnie, parcourant les mondes et les océans.

-Pourquoi feriez vous cela ?

Killian se mit à sourire, non pas machiavéliquement, mais avec une étrange sincérité :

-Parce que tu me plais bien et que tu m'es sympathique. Tu apprendrais beaucoup avec moi.

-Et si je refuse votre proposition, me tuerez vous ou me laisserez vous repartir ?

Killian leva son crochet gauche et caressa doucement la joue du Chapelier avec. Ce dernier garda les yeux grands ouverts, face au pirate, essayant de ne pas laisser paraître la peur qu'il pouvait ressentir. Killian le regarda attentivement, admirant le courage du Chapelier et surtout sa dévotion à l'idée de retrouver sa fille.

Killian approcha son visage du Chapelier, ses lèvres n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celles de l'autre homme :

-Tu m'intrigues Chapelier Fou. En général, rare sont les fous qui se refusent à moi.

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, le Chapelier émit un léger sourire. Killian comprit alors que l'autre était flatté par ses propositions non dissimulées.

-Et si je vous promettez de revenir à vous un jour, me laisserez vous partir ?

-Pourquoi ferais tu cela ?

-Parce que je n'ai qu'une parole.

-Que fais tu de ta fille ? demanda Killian intéressé par le marché que pouvait faire le Chapelier avec lui.

-Je la retrouverais et je reviendrais avec elle.

Killian écarquilla les yeux, surpris de la proposition que pouvait lui faire le Chapelier.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que ma proposition pouvait se décliner à ta progéniture également. Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé les enfants.

-Alors je ne reviendrais pas.

-Et je ne te laisserais pas repartir.

Le Chapelier posa ses mains sur son chapeau toujours tenu par Killian, tandis que les deux hommes étaient toujours extrêmement proches l'un de l'autre :

-Si vous ne le faites pas, je dépérirais de jour en jour et n'aurait aucune grâce à vos yeux. Et je sais qu'au fond de vous, vous êtes un homme bon...

-Tu ne me connais pas. Je suis le Capitaine Crochet, ma réputation me précède.

-Pas pour moi.

Le Chapelier serra son chapeau dans ses mains et le retira de celles de Killian. Il recula petit à petit, sous le regard médusé du pirate qui, à son grand étonnement, ne faisait rien pour empêcher l'autre de partir.

-Comment feras tu pour me retrouver ? demanda plus inquiet qu'il ne l'aurait du le pirate.

-Je parcourrais le Pays Imaginaire.

-Et si je ne suis plus dans ce pays ?

-Alors j'irais à votre recherche dans d'autres pays.

Le Chapelier posa son chapeau au sol, prêt à le mettre en route, à la grande surprise de Killian.

-Vous pouvez toujours décider de me suivre et être sûr que je revienne vers votre navire, proposa le Chapelier.

La proposition de ce dernier continua de surprendre le pirate. Après tout, il était libre de partir et ne jamais revenir, mais bien au contraire, l'homme indiquait bien qu'il n'en avait pas rien à faire du pirate.

Depuis le début de leur rencontre, une étrange relation s'était tissée entre eux en l'espace de quelques minutes. Une relation qui déroutait le pirate bien plus connu pour sa méchanceté que sa gentillesse. Le Chapelier, bien qu'animé par le désir de retrouver sa fille, était lui aussi bouleversé par cet échange avec le capitaine Crochet.

-Je n'abandonnerais pas mon équipage.

-Vous voyez qu'il est facile de me comprendre. Votre équipage est sans doute l'équivalent de ce que représente ma fille.

-La famille, répondit simplement le pirate.

Le Chapelier fit tourner son chapeau qui commença à aller de plus en plus vite jusqu'à créer un portail qui le mènerait dans une autre dimension. Killian fit quelques pas en arrière, toujours surpris lorsqu'il voyait une certaine magie se mettre en action.

-Je te retrouverais, lui avait alors dit le Chapelier avant de sauter dans le chapeau et de disparaître du champ de vision du pirate.

-Moi aussi, avait alors murmuré le pirate une fois seul dans les bois.

Puis la malédiction avait frappé. Le Chapelier Fou s'était retrouvé prisonnier à Storybrooke sans avoir eu la chance de retrouver sa fille, celle-ci ne se souvenant même pas de son existence. Killian lui était resté figé durant 28 ans dans l'espace temps jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fasse la connaissance de Cora, qui lui avait alors proposé un marché des plus intéressants.

Il allait pouvoir partir pour Storybrooke, se venger du crocodile responsable de la perte de sa main mais surtout, retrouver celui qui savait être destiné à être son véritable amour.


End file.
